


Baby Don't Let Go of My Hand

by catradoraslight



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HS au kinda?, They All Gay, age isn't really important tbh, jeonghyo gay too, theres a tiny bit of angst but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradoraslight/pseuds/catradoraslight
Summary: It starts with tutoring classes and it ends up with two Japanese girls very much in love with each other.or Sana had just moved to Korea and needs help and Mina just finds her tutor student adorable.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Baby Don't Let Go of My Hand

Mina had always been the best student of her class. Almost never missing a class and rarely getting grades lower than A's. And it's not that she spent all of her time buried in books, she just genuinely enjoyed getting more knowledge and it was easy for her to understand most subjects and when it wasn’t she considered a challenge to learn it. 

She liked being the one people reached out to when they were having a hard time understanding a subject, although she was shy, Mina was really good at explaining things to others, and she was patient too which helped a lot. That was the reason why she doesn't find very surprising when Jihyo, Mina's best friend's girlfriend, and also the girl who had the sweetest heart of all, asks her to tutor a new girl.

“I'm not sure if you've seen her around. I don't think you have any classes with her.” Jihyo commented as they ate lunch. 

“Of course she doesn’t, Mina is in all of the advanced classes. No one in advanced classes needs tutoring.” Jeongyeon says as she encircles Jihyo's body and kisses her cheek softly. 

Mina only laughs. She does have a point. 

“She's from Japan too! Moved a few weeks ago. I think she's having trouble with the new language.” Jihyo says after a while. 

“Yeah I know how that feels like.” Mina says quietly, already feeling empathy for a girl she doesn't even know. Learning a new language is never easy. Especially if you have to do it quickly. “Give her my number. Tell her I can help with whatever.”

Jihyo smiles brightly and nods before Jeongyeon changes the subject and Mina's new student is forgotten. 

\---

Mina gets a message that night from an unknown number and the first thing she notices is the way the person uses a lot of emojis. 

_Hi_ (emoji) _I'm Sana_ (another emoji), _Jihyo gave me your number so you could help me with basically every subject that involves words_ (at least five laughing emojis).

Mina smiles. She answers in her shy texting way and they decide to meet the next day after school. Sana is in a hurry to learn things so she doesn’t fail all her classes and Mina has time, all her works are done and she doesn't have anything to study in the next few weeks.

\---

Mina waits for Sana in the school garden, it's her favorite place inside school and there aren't many people around so she thinks it'd be easy to find someone you’ve never met before. It would be hard for them to find each other in a crowded area. 

“Mina?” She hears someone calling from behind and turns only to find the most beautiful person she has ever seen. 

Sana has orange hair that goes a little bit longer than her shoulder line, and she has endearing dark eyes that look beautiful under the sunlight, and her smile is so bright Mina is sure she might need sunglasses if the girl keeps the smile up.

“Uh- Yeah, that’s me.” Mina answers with a shy smile. 

Sana smiles even more brightly and nods.

They walk to Mina's favorite café and Sana makes small talk on the way there. She doesn't seem to mind the younger's lack of answers and Mina is glad. Most people she tutors just stay quiet because they feel awkward when she doesn’t know how to answer them, but Sana seems okay with it, simply smiling at her from time to time as she continues to talk. 

Mina enjoys tutoring on the café because is normally quiet and not crowded. She and Sana find a table at the back of the place and the orange haired girl smiles one more time. Mina wonders if she is always that smiley. It is a really pretty smile.

“Thank you for doing this, really. I really need help.” 

Sana’s Japanese accent is very thick and Mina finds it adorable, it reminds her of what once was herself when she had just moved to Korea, at ten years old. She knows how Sana is feeling and how much she needs help. 

“It's not a problem. I'm also Japanese so I understand how it is.”

“Really? Oh that’s good. At least I know I'm not all alone in this country.” Sana smile falters a little bit but she's quick to hide it. Mina smiles at her and nods. 

They start going through things Sana has trouble understanding and it turns out she is really smart, her only problem being the language barrier. 

\---

It only takes Mina two weeks to warm up to Sana entirely. 

She isn’t normally friendly with the people she tutors, but Sana is an exception. She is too nice and too adorable. She makes Mina laugh and she doesn't mind when the youngest keeps quiet. 

Sana starts having lunch with Mina, Jihyo and Jeongyeon and all of them adore her. She’s clumsy and she dropped her drink more than once. She always pouts when it happens and while Jihyo helps her get cleaned up, Jeongyeon laughs and Mina just thinks Sana was always supposed to be part of their small group. 

It feels good and it feels new. 

\---

“So… You and Sana?” Jeongyeon asks one Saturday afternoon when they are on the way to the older Japanese’s house. 

It's two months after Sana joined their little friend group and they decided to spend the night at Sana's since her mother is out of town. 

“What about it?” Mina asks. 

“You guys seem really close. I'm proud of you. It took you months to be comfortable with me.” 

“Yeah well it's Sana, she makes it easy.” 

“And I didn’t?” Jeongyeon scoffs and Mina laughs. 

“Not really Jeong, you're a pain in the ass. Always have been.”

The Korean scoffs again and mumbles something under her breath as Mina sticks her tongue out to her best friend. They keep on walking in silence and it's only when they're close to Sana's house that Jeongyeon talks again.

“So… You like her right?”

“What?” 

“Please Mina, the way you get all… gay when she's talking. I can even see your eyes glowing sometimes.” 

Mina sighs. She knows there is no way she could lie to Jeongyeon. 

Sana was just so… Sana. Mina doesn't think she could avoid crushing on her even if she wanted to. And honestly, she didn’t really mind the crush. Sana was pretty to look at and she was sweet and bubbly. Mina liked the way her chest burst with warmth whenever Sana smiled, and she loved how touchy the other girl was. She was never really into skin ship but with Sana was different, she enjoyed it.

“You don’t have to answer me, your look says it all.” Jeogyeon calls her back to reality and she smiles embarrassed. 

They get to Sana's place a few minutes later and the girl has the sweetest smile when she greets them. Jihyo is already there when they arrive and they decide to bake a cake. 

It goes terribly wrong and Jihyo almost kicks them out of the kitchen so she can actually do something edible. 

When it's time to sleep, Sana grabs a mattress and puts it beside her bed. She offers to sleep on it so all the other three share her huge bed but Mina denies. 

“I'll sleep with you down here and the couple takes the bed.”

“The bed is big enough for you three Minari.” Sana furrows her eyebrows. 

“I know, but they are disgustingly sweet at night. I don’t wanna sleep next to them.” Mina makes a disgusted face and Sana laughs. 

“Hey!” Jihyo complains already laid on the bed with Jeongyeon cuddling her. 

Mina thinks she should be nervous that she's sleeping beside the girl she likes but she really isn’t, Sana just makes her comfortable all the time. 

The mattress is huge and they are not even touching, Mina kind of wanted them to. They use their phones for a few more minutes before Sana sighs and turns so she's facing Mina. She's got a small smile in her face and the younger can’t focus on the game she's playing any longer.

“What is it?” Mina asks with her small quiet voice. Jihyo and Jeongyeon are already long gone, she didn't want to wake them up.

“You're pretty is all.” Sana says as if it's obvious. 

Another thing about Sana is that she is pretty straightforward with everything. Mina is yet to get used to that.

“Stop it.” Mina smiles shyly and turns her phone off. 

She turns so she is facing Sana back. It's dark but she could still make the older one's face. 

Sana looks at her and her smile turns into something serious. Mina mirrors her expression and all she wants is to lean forward, but she's not that brave. She wishes Sana would be. But instead the girl starts talking again. 

“Thank you.” She whispers.

“For what?” 

“For helping me with things, and for being with me.” Sana seems so sincere and grateful and Mina is confused. “My father died when I was fifteen and it hurt a lot you know, it still does. But I thought my mom would help me through grieving.” Sana seems calm as she talks, but Mina can sense the small wavering in her voice. “She didn’t tho, she buried herself in her work and I felt so lonely, I had my friends but they didn’t really understand and I just wanted my mom you know.” Mina looked for Sana's hands and the girl sent her a grateful smile. “She got a promotion and we came here and things got worse because I didn’t even had my friends anymore. But then you guys showed up, and things got easier to deal with I think I'm okay now, so thank you Minari.”

“Of course Sana, I'm sorry you had to go through things alone, but I'm right here now okay?”

Mina squeezed her hands. She wasn’t really good with her words, Sana knew that and she didn’t mind, she heard all she needed to already. 

They fall asleep with their hands joined a while later and Mina wakes up with Sana's face buried on her neck, still fast asleep. It feels nice and comfortable and she wishes she could stay there for a while longer. 

She lets herself enjoy Sana's warmth for about ten minutes and it's cruel that she has to get up without knowing when she can experience this again. She untangles herself from the older girl carefully and Sana complains a little before going back to sleep, Mina only smiles. 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo join her in the kitchen a while later as she starts making breakfast and it's only when she is finishing that Sana walks into the place, messy hair and sleepy eyes, it's adorable. 

Sana kisses Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s cheeks as she always does because she likes contact. When it's Mina's turn, the cheek kiss isn’t enough and she hugs her tightly.

Mina can see the way Jeongyeon looks at them and she decides to ignore it as she enjoys the way her body fits Sana's.

\---

It takes Mina five months to actually realize how much she’s head over heels for Sana. She doesn't really know how it happens, Sana is just so unique and she treats Mina like she is a princess. 

Mina thinks it's in the little things that got added up. Sana's sweet smiles and the way she caresses Mina's hair everytime they meet for lunch. The way the orange haired girl pouts whenever she wants something and how she screams excitedly whenever she gets an answer right when she and Mina are studying. Sana is also selfless and she does everything in her power to make everyone around her happy, again, especially Mina.

She's sweet with Jeongyeon and Jihyo too, it's in her personality, but everyone can see the way Mina has an special place in Sana's heart, but maybe that's just because she's the other single one in their group of friends. 

Or maybe not. That’s what Jeongyeon says.

Mina starts questioning how would it be to date Sana, questions how it would be to kiss her lips and hold her hands. 

Jihyo says they already act like a couple but Mina wants _more_ , she's just to scared of going after it. 

A part of her is pretty sure her feelings aren’t one sided, Sana makes it pretty clear how much she likes Mina. But another part is so scared of actually doing something and losing their special little thing. She can't risk that. 

Mina has a habit of getting to school earlier than necessary, just so she can sit outside on the garden and read a little, it's kind of a ritual of hers. 

She's walking to her usual spot when she spots orange hair already sitting there. She frowns, Sana usually meets her in there later, never earlier. 

Mina reaches her and sits by her side. She's come to know Sana way too well and it takes one look to know she's in a bad day. Those normally have to do with her mother. 

“Are you okay?” Mina asks. 

“Yeah just… She promised we would spend some days together, but she wasn’t even home when I woke up today. I don't even know why it still upsets me.” Sana shrugs, her shoulders are slumped and it breaks Mina's heart to not see Sana's usual smile. 

She takes her hands to find Sana's as she usually does when she's sad and the older one squeezes it, appreciating the gesture. It always amazes Mina how okay Sana is with the fact that she isn’t good with words, she never asks for them. They have their own way of communicating with each other and it's special. 

“Hey Mina?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to maybe… not go to school today?” 

Mina’s head stops for a while. She doesn’t like skipping class, she hates it. 

But she loves Sana more than she hates skipping, and Sana needs her. 

“Okay.” 

Sana smiles at her and she knows she made the right decision, she could always catch up on school the next day.

Mina takes her outside of Seoul and they walk and walk and Sana is happy again in no time. It seems she can't really be sad for too long when she's around the younger girl. 

They talk and after so many months Sana isn’t the only one who says things and she loves it when Mina talks back and she loves when the girl gets excited over something. Sana lays her head on Mina's shoulder when they reach a deserted park and they enjoy the sun for hours.

“Can you stay over today?” Sana asks when make their way back to the city a little before the sun is supposed to set. 

“Of course Satang.” 

They get to Sana's house a while later and the girl lets Mina know she has bought yet another video game for her.   


It's something Sana started doing, getting Mina new games so she had an excuse to call the younger over. Mina found it ridiculous how Sana actually thought she needed games to get her to come. 

But she did enjoyed them.

She lets Sana handle the TV as she choose the game she would be playing. 

Mina excitedly gathers all of the games laying around them and quickly looks for the game console. She's so focused on her task of deciding which one to play she can't even see the way Sana has been staring at her for the last couple of minutes. The TV already set so Mina can play.

"I'm so in love with you." Mina hears it and it's almost a whisper and all her body stops, eyes widened and breath caught in her throat. 

She turns to Sana and the girl has the same wide eyed expression on her face.

"What?" Mina asks, because she clearly misheard the orange haired girl. There's no way Sana would just blurt it out like that.

"Did I just... Did I just said that out loud?" Sana asks and she looks genuinely confused and her eyes are desperate. "Wow I just said that out loud I... Wow." Sana looks down and shakes her head and all Mina can do is look at the girl, too chocked and disbelieved to say anything. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud but um... Here's the thing." Sana's eyes are back on Mina's and the older girl softens. "I am in love with you. Desperately, ridiculously in love with you. I think I've fallen for you the day we met. Your shy behavior and your beautiful smile and the way your eyes crinkled when I got a question right without your help, the way you were all red when I hugged you goodbye that was it for me, everything made me fall for you and now I can't go back, can't even see myself without you, I wake up and you're the only thing on my mind and going to school is the best part of my day because I get to see you and I hate weekends because I can't see you. And this is not how I wanted to say this, I'm not even sure I even wanted to say it because I don't want things to change, but I'm so stupid and I think too loud sometimes and-”

“Sana...” Mina stops her rambling by putting one of her hands above Sana's. She has a smile on her face and she is pretty sure she might be glowing. Sana really likes her. “I'm in love with you too.”

“Oh?” The orange haired woman seems surprised.

“Yeah I- You really did a number on me you know I- I'm just really in love with you too I don't know what to say. You're just… You.” Mina scoffs at herself, she's terrible at this.  
  
“I want to kiss you now. Can I?” Sana asks, not really caring about Mina's lack of words. She heard all she needs to already. She starts moving closer and Mina only nods. 

Sana is intoxicating and as she gets closer, Mina's brain melts more and more. Their noses touch and it's not even a second later that she's kissing Sana and everything is intensified. Sana's hands are on her neck and she grabs Sana's collar to pull her in. She expected fireworks but she gets a whole atomic explosion. She expects Sana to taste like her peach lipstick that she's always wearing and she does but she also tastes like _Sana_ and Mina can't even explain it but it's how it feels, and it's the best thing Mina has ever felt.

Sana wants more and Mina is sure she would give her everything but for that moment she is content with letting Sana's tongue inside her mouth. She can see stars through her closed eyes and she almost moans when the older girl scratches her skin. 

Mina isn't sure if they kiss for minutes or hours, stopping briefly for a few moments to look at each other only to bring their lips together again. 

They only stop when Sana's phone rings. It's her mother, she wouldn't be home for two more days. Sana doesn't have it in her to care this time.

Mina makes dinner and both of them cuddle while eating in front of the TV. It's the most comfortable Mina has ever felt in her life. 

Everything with Sana had always been easy but this? This is the easiest. Getting kissed as she cuts vegetables and cuddle Sana when they finish eating, play with her hair and kiss her awake when her eyes start dropping while they're still on the couch. Mina had never felt more at ease, never felt so happy.

That night Sana falls asleep with hands grasping Mina's tshirt, head laid on her shoulder and the younger's name being mumbled in her unconscious state. 

The black haired girl smiles, that's all she's wanted ever since Sana came into the picture. She's happy, so is Sana. 

That's all that matters.

Mina wakes up the next morning with sleepy eyes looking back at her and she thinks she might be in paradise. She's pretty sure that if she were to wake up with Sana's eyes on her every morning she would never have a bad day again.

She'd like to test her theory.

She probably will.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of unfinished works in here but I just felt like writing some misana fluff so here it is :)


End file.
